


Other

by 0616singing_bird



Category: minv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0616singing_bird/pseuds/0616singing_bird
Kudos: 8





	Other

Say You Love Me

#短篇

那天起之後，金泰亨就沒有再理他了，完全拒絕的那種，就算他蹭過去，金泰亨也會板著臉把他推開。

就在朴智旻吻了他那次，差點被粉絲給看到的那次。

要說是哪一次呢？這必須把鏡頭拉到他們前往日本粉絲見面會的那天。

「碳尼，過來。」把金泰亨抱在懷裡，朴智旻滿意於懷中纖細柔弱的手感，撐著脖子看向懷裡的人逗弄著碳兒。

「嗯？怎麼了？」看著碳尼蹭著自己的臉，讓金泰亨開心的順著碳兒柔順的毛髮，今天的金泰亨很開心，在離開韓國前還可以看到自家兒子，甚至可以抱上車抱著，讓金泰亨快樂的緊了緊抱著狗狗的手，滿臉的快樂都藏不住。

盯著金泰亨懷裡的狗，朴智旻不是很想說什麼，但好不容易和泰亨同車了，這還不能和他親熱，因為自家寶貝懷裡面抱著大可愛電燈泡兒子。

「啊啊，碳尼，會養⋯⋯」親了一下碳兒，接著就被舔了舔，金泰亨輕笑著，不管自己身後的目光還是緊緊的盯著自己，真是的，都同車了，還給他抱著呢，之後還說不定在飯店裡面欺負他，現在連和碳尼玩都不行嗎？沒有理會身後的視線，金泰亨搖晃著碳尼，抓著軟萌的腳掌親了親，「好可愛，最喜歡碳尼了！」

還把在床上講過的話再講一次給兒子聽？早上才親自己的嘴說，最喜歡智旻尼了，現在倒好了，馬上移情別戀！忍不下去都朴智旻終於把他的臉板過來，親吻了上去。

「唔、等⋯⋯機場⋯⋯」很想掙扎，但懷裡面抱著碳兒，只能溫順的張開嘴巴，讓朴智旻順勢滑了進去，金泰亨被壓在車窗上，放任朴智旻的吻佔領了自己。

「很喜歡它嗎？那喜歡我這樣嗎？」

連吃醋都可以吃到兒子身上去，朴智旻也覺得自己很幼稚，但滿滿的佔有慾就是收不回來，只能放任自己全發洩在金泰亨身上，他舔著金泰亨柔軟的嘴唇，一路輕輕的往旁滑，沿著耳垂環繞，接著吸了一下他敏感的耳垂。

「智旻！你嗚⋯⋯」喘了一口氣，眼框微微發紅，金泰亨瞪了朴智旻一樣，但對方可不理會他，這表情反而更讓他上火，手逐漸往下摸到金泰亨下方。

「朴智旻！等等要、上飛、機！別、鬧⋯⋯！」難受的扭了一下，金泰亨氣惱的瞪著朴智旻，被對方無賴的表情搞到快發飆了，但凶起來只像隻沒被自己戴好項圈等小奶虎。

「那過去那裡繼續？」只能依著愛人的意思收手，手還是不住搓揉著他纖細的腰肢，輕輕的吻著他被自己給吻的通紅的嘴唇。

本來因為朴智旻停下來而正想鬆一口氣，聽到後面讓他情不自禁的又瞪了他一眼，金泰亨知道自己只要被朴智旻給碰到就會非常敏感，每當他碰觸自己，都會讓他停下動作，靜靜的看著前方，感受愛人的觸碰，讓人安心又害羞，所以，絕對不可以在上機場前親熱！不然等等下車他又不敢看攝影鏡頭了，還要戴口罩遮住臉紅！

沒有理會朴智旻，在車子停到了機場，金泰亨從朴智旻懷中掙扎下車，回過身來抱起碳尼正想交給另一輛車裡的負責人員，就被朴智旻喚住了。

「泰亨。」示意金泰亨彎下身，朴智旻在金泰亨困惑的視線裡，親了親碳尼，智旻還是會想兒子的嘛，正當金泰亨想笑著離開時，突然的，朴智旻向前傾身吻住了他。

「不覺得很像我是你丈夫，送你上班和你吻別嗎？」在金泰亨慌亂的離開前，朴智旻到話語飄入他的耳中，讓他連忙抑制住差點蔓延開來的臉紅，往外走去。

冷靜，別理那個流氓，轉換心情只在一念之間，金泰亨興沖沖的抱著碳兒走向另外一輛車，仔細叮囑負責人一定要好好對待碳尼，他會很想很想碳尼的嗚嗚。

「拜託了。」朴智旻的聲音出現在他後方，好像知道金泰亨會難過，他攬住金泰亨纖細的腰，帶著安撫的意味。

當然，手感真的很好，又軟又暖，回去可是要好好的對待金泰亨了。

這邊的金泰亨不知道朴智旻洶湧的心思，只想到了，果然，這人在自己身旁就會安心，但他還是很生氣他剛剛突然吻自己，被看到怎麼辦！到了鏡頭之後，金泰亨就翻臉，連理都不他，只在日本場的舞台上營業，其他時間都躲著他不見面。

嘆了口氣，朴智旻看著手機裡面和金泰亨的對話聊天室，已讀不回，小孩子又在和自己鬧脾氣，雖然這次是自己的錯，差點被粉絲和媒體看到，可他就忍不住，他就是想吻他，金泰亨怎麼就是不了解呢？

而且他也已經好久沒有碰他了，想他想得慌，美人兒卻連碰都不肯給他碰，有看到自己就嘟著嘴把臉擺向另一邊。

到了MMA的現場，金泰亨還是堅決不理會朴智旻。

「智旻啊，你和泰亨又吵架了啊？」即將走到紅毯前，隊長金南俊關心的詢問，他總覺得這兩個小的又鬧脾氣了。

「南俊哥，不用擔心。」沒有說什麼，朴智旻拍拍金南俊的肩，跟隨著以往的隊形往外頭走，熟悉的對著鏡頭微笑。

走在頒獎典禮的舞台上，他不明顯的皺眉，看著身前穿著紅色身影的金泰亨，今天金泰亨捲了黑髮，看起來更可愛了，柔軟的對著粉絲微笑，讓他終於忍不住。

一到現場，金泰亨就興奮的蹦蹦跳跳，今天Cody姐姐幫自己準備了紅色毛絨絨的紅色毛衣，穿著很暖和，而且今天還可以看到花郎哥哥，讓他更開心了，所以等到他意識到後面那人的動作，他馬上心軟。

在走在頒獎典禮舞台的瞬間，他往下環住了金泰亨纖細的腰肢，而在感受到朴智旻的動作，金泰亨笑得更燦爛了，把他的手更環抱著自己。

幸福的環抱著人兒，朴智旻貼著金泰亨往前走了一小段路，身旁的粉絲尖叫騷動了起來也不在乎，只知道擁抱這身旁的這個人。

「肯原諒我了？」換衣服準備新舞台的時候，朴智旻把金泰亨右耳原本戴好的耳環取下，泰亨真的很適合這種華麗的耳環呢，他輕笑了一聲，將取下的耳環往自己的左耳戴去，和金泰亨一樣的位置。

「哼，看你的表現。」看著朴智旻的動作，金泰亨沒有說什麼，只是嘟著嘴巴想往外走，他明明知道他這表情一出現，朴智旻就想吻他。

如願以償的把人兒壓在門上親吻，朴智旻揉著他渾圓的屁股，惹的身下的那人模糊的呻吟，但終究知道等等馬上就要上舞台了，等等要是真上了，又要很久之後才會被金泰亨准許碰觸，他可忍不了，朴智旻適時的收手，隨手取了旁邊的口紅細細填補金泰亨被自己舔去的唇膏。

他真的被他抓的死死的，完全逃不出名為金泰亨的這個陷阱裡。

既然金泰亨原諒的自己，朴智旻就開始肆無忌憚起來，在舞台上可以牽手，還可以在得獎時對著他相視而笑，儘管金泰亨有點害羞，板著臉不想回應他的微笑，朴智旻也覺得沒什麼，因為只有他知道，金泰亨在為自己害羞。

更讓他愉快的是，表演舞台上，和金泰亨難得的雙人舞，好不容易纏著舞蹈老師安排金泰亨和自己的雙人舞，他可不能放過這次的機會！目光對著另一端的那人，他也正好和自己相望，朴智旻對他比口型喊加油，這才讓那人不那麼的緊張。

一連串的行程，讓他們太過忙碌，讓朴智旻很難抓到時間好好盡興，總在頂到最深處咬著金泰亨的肩膀時，就聽到隊長似乎再門外說要準備全練習了，只能冷著臉在金泰亨性感的肩頭上咬出痕跡。

「呀，別咬，會被看到！」黏糊糊的呻吟，金泰亨想要從朴智旻身上下來去洗澡，但硬是被壓著頂到最深，酥麻到他喘叫在朴智旻的耳旁。

「真希望好好放個長假，把你在床上折磨死。」把美人兒的長腿圈在自己的腰上，整個撞在金泰亨的敏感帶上，逼出他一連串的眼淚，朴智旻暫時不想和他分開，托著他往浴室走去，一路上撞著他的前列腺，呻吟聲不斷的從金泰亨口中流出。

現在的他們只能抓著瑣碎的時間做愛，老是被時間追著跑沒辦法盡興，讓朴智旻的火氣越發上升，美人兒在自己身旁卻不給碰，這是什麼道理啊！

「放唔、開⋯⋯嗯嗯⋯⋯」掙扎想要從朴智旻那根身上下來，但越扭好像越把他扭的更脹大了，朴智旻臉色沉下去，把人壓在浴室牆上，一次又一次頂在深處。

「你再扭，我們今天就不練習了哦。」享受著金泰亨的啜泣聲，朴智旻把蓮蓬頭的熱水給打開，淋濕了他們，也順勢把剛剛射在金泰亨體內的白濁給逐漸帶出。

第二天果然，金泰亨一起床就渾渾噩噩的，連眼睛都沒張開，走在機場上等成員下車的時候，包還沒拿穩掉到地上去，讓他磕磕絆絆的撿起來。

「你的體力真的要再更好一點⋯⋯也罷，已經比起之前好很多了。」把睏倦的腦袋往自己胸口上按，朴智旻背對其他人，偷得一個沉睡中的香吻，讓人兒在飛機上可以好好休息。

這陣子真的讓他寶貝累壞了，碩珍哥直播過後本來想好好享受一下，沒想到金泰亨直接睡死在他身上。所以，隔天走紅毯，朴智旻黑著臉往金泰亨身上戴上和自己一模一樣的項鍊。

他總喜歡泰亨身上戴著和自己成對的視頻，不管是演唱會時候粉紅色和藍色的戒指、走紅毯時款式一樣的項鍊，還是隨時帶著的香奈兒耳環，都要一樣，連耳機也是一人左耳一人右耳，共享他們的人生，為什麼？直播裡面說過啊，因為戴著會幸福，戴著會心情變好，感受到愛人和自己緊緊依偎著一樣。

「回去好好犒賞你？」偷偷湊上前，金泰亨抓著朴智旻銀白色外套，金泰亨討好的舔了朴智旻性感的厚嘴唇，接著就被朴智旻反守為攻，又差點把金泰亨嘴上的唇彩全吃到肚子裡去了。

「下次換個草莓口味的，親起來比較甜，雖然你夠甜了。」滿意的再吻了一下金泰亨柔軟的薄唇，他們這就走紅毯去了。

師弟團也在下面，看著朴智旻對著鏡頭擺出營業用的可愛姿勢，金泰亨在內心翻個白眼，扮豬吃老虎。

「我只對你扮豬吃老虎啊。」像是聽得到他的聲音，朴智旻在經過他的身旁時，輕聲開口，金泰亨不想活了理他，扭頭就走到了田柾國身旁坐，朴智旻當然不可能放過他，坐到了他身旁逗他開心。

旁人看到的九五總是黏糊糊的膩在一起，一樣的心有靈犀，總是手牽著手走在一塊，總愛吵吵鬧鬧的說話，又喜歡逗對方開心，誰又知道了他們私底下怎麼搞的？恐怕只有他們彼此知道。

那天為止，防彈少年團得了太多的獎，讓金泰亨不安了起來，他雖然看起來很開心，可心裡面無端的開始彌漫負面情緒，自己真的做得好嗎？

「你愛我嗎？告訴我。」在上舞台前，金泰亨拉著朴智旻的手，語氣很微弱，也很崩潰，他突然想要聽聽朴智旻對自己說話，走到外面再戴回自己到面具就好，現在他只想要戀人安撫他。

「你知道的，我愛你啊。」

在舞台上，朴智旻靠近了他，變戲法一樣的遞給他鮮豔到紅花，和他的衣服顏色一樣的艷紅。

沒忍住笑容，金泰亨瞇起眼睛笑出聲，不安就這樣被打散了去。

愛你這句話太常見了，用行動去表示，不是梗清晰明瞭嗎？連阿米都看得出來呢。


End file.
